


If You Only Knew

by Srh_amirah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srh_amirah/pseuds/Srh_amirah
Summary: An au where everyone always see Harry as a ball of sunshine. He never let his smile off his face and always make people around him happy. Little that everyone know that he is just putting on a fake smile and he's hurting on the inside. One day, Louis got transferred into Harry's school and became his gym teacher. Once they meet, Louis can see through Harry's fake smile and he will try his best to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you will enjoy reading this story. This is my first time writing it and I hope you correct me if there's any mistakes. Feed backs are always welcome.
> 
> I will try to update as often as possible maybe every weekend because I also need to focus on my studies haha I just write this story on my free time :)
> 
> Now here we go...

Harry is just a normal boy that everyone loves. He always put a smile on his face and never fails to cheer someone who's upset. Nobody ever suspects that Harry have a problem. Little did they know the person who always smile and laugh a lot is broken in the inside.

School is Harry source of happiness. He is always excited to go to school every single day even though he always put on a fake smile on his face. He never fail to help his friends or people around him happy either having fun with them or just being a good listener to them and do his best to make them feel better.

He tried his absolute best to hide the real him from the world. The one where his heart is broken to pieces, always cries to sleep every night, never get treated nicely at home, never received much love from his parents. That's the real him. The one that have been through a lot of though time in his life.

Nobody ever know how he's being treated at home. Both of his parents are always busy working during the weekdays and during the weekend, they hardly find time to spend with the whole family. His sister who never treat him like a biological brother, more to a maid in the house. He is the one who does all the house chores like laundry, washing the dishes, etc.

When he was just a small boy, he gets equal love from both of his parents and also his sister. He was living a happy life until the age of 7 when everything comes crashing down. His parents became more busy with their works and he doesn't know what happened to the loving sister he knows until she became like the a boss in the house.

Every day since then he always thought to himself, What have my life become? What did I do to deserve all of this? Why my life is being turned upside down? All sorts of questions keep popping in his head. Every night he will cry to sleep because he never knew that life can be so cruel.

He shield himself from the world because he doesn't want anyone to know how broken he really is. Little did he knew that one day someone will discover the real him and will keep him safe forever.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Monday and the sun is shining outside and reflect into Harry's room and to his eyes. He slowly open his eyes to adjust with the brightness of the room. He look to the clock on his bedside table, 7.30 a.m. He got school in another half an hour. He sit up on the bed and his feet touched the cold floor, he startled. He finally got up of the comfy bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. 

After he took his shower, he went to his closet to get dress. He pick out his favourite black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. He then styled his hair to look presentable and finally got out from his room and to the kitchen to have his breakfast. He greets his family with a good morning and sat on the dining table where his mom already prepared pancakes for him. He eats as fast as he could because he don't want to be late to school.

After breakfast, he said his goodbye to his family and start his short distance walk to school. When he reach the school, he went to his locker to get the books for his classes. While walking in the hallway, he was greeted by the people around him and he greets them back with his smile. After he got his books, he went to the classroom and finally he found his bestfriend Niall and Liam in the class. He went and sit in between them.

"Morning boys." Harry said cheerfully.  
"Morning Harry." Both of them replied just as cheerfully.  
"How was your weekend?" Niall asked him  
"Ouh. Nothing much just the usual." Niall hums and nods.  
They talked for a while until the teacher entered the classroom and they focused on their lesson.

It's already lunch time and the three of them walk into the cafeteria and sat down on an empty table. They eat in silence just enjoying each other presence. Harry is happy to have them as his bestfriend. They have been together since kindergarten. Liam is the first one to speak after all of them finished their meal.  
"Have you heard that we are getting a new gym teacher?"  
"No I didn't." Harry said with a confused face.  
"Well I heard that the new gym teacher is hot." Liam said wiggling his eyebrows.  
"I think you'll like him Harry." Niall said with a smirk on his lips.  
"Guys let just drop this topic okay? I don't wanna talk about this." Harry stops them before this topic gets out of hand. His friends knew that he was gay. He came out to them when he was 15 and they're proud of him for coming out and accepting him. Now he's quite nervous for gym class after this.


	3. Chapter 3

It's finally gym class and Harry's nervousness still haven't fade away. He doesn't know why he's nervous. Maybe because the new gym teacher can be tough like the previous one. Who knows?

Harry was the last one to enter the gym. He quickly scan the gym and was relieved that the new teacher is not in yet. When the new teacher finally enter the gym, Harry made eye contact with him and quickly turn away from him because Liam and Niall was right. The new gym teacher is handsome. His hair, his ocean blue eyes that he can drown by just looking at him, his small but muscular body, everything about him is perfect. 

"Hello class. My name is Louis Tomlinson. You will be calling me Mr. Tomlinson. I will be your new gym teacher. He introduced himself. His voice. I can listen to his voice all day. The raspy but yet sweet voice. It's like music to my ears.

"Harry? Harry!" Niall waved his hands in front of my face. Looks like I zoned out for a while.

"Huh what is it Niall?" I tried to control the blush that appeared on my cheeks because I was caught that I was watching Mr. Tomlinson.

"You're drooling mate. Control yourself." Niall was trying to control his laughter but fail miserablely.

"Alright class, today we'll be playing dodge ball. So go and choose your team mates and we can get it started." Mr. Tomlinson instructed and went to the storage room to take out the equipment that we'll be using.

The gym class was the last class of the day. We had a very fun time playing dodge ball and it looks like Mr. Tomlinson is not very strict and just enjoying the class. We head to the locker room to have a shower and change before going home. I got out of the locker room after I changed my clothes and suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Oops. I'm so sorry." I tried to stable myself and look at who I bumped into then I froze.

"Hi." Mr. Tomlinson chuckled and hold on to my shoulder to help me to steady myself.

I look up and made eye contact with his ocean blue eyes for the second time and I can't help myself to removed my gaze from him. His stare is so intense it's like he's looking into my soul.

"You alright there?" Mr. Tomlinson was the first break the silence.

"I- uhm Yeah I'm alright." I put a smile on my face. Why am I stuttering? I thought to myself.

"You did great during gym class just now. What's your name love?" 

Love? I like the pet name that came out of his mouth. Butterflies started to form in my stomach because of the pet name. "Uh thank you Mr. Tomlinson. My name is Harry." Why am I so nervous with him? He is just my gym teacher but there's something different about him and I can't place what is it.

"Do you need a ride home Harry?" Mr. Tomlinson offers.

"No thanks Mr. Tomlinson. I can just walk home like every other day." I said nicely to decline his offer.

"Ouh okay. See you on the next class." Mr. Tomlinson said and give me a little wave before leaving.

I stood there for a while trying to think what just happened. Mr. Tomlinson just offered me a ride home and we just met. He even called me love! I don't know what's happening but I'm looking forward to the next gym class with Mr. Tomlinson. With that I walked home from school with a first genuine smile on my lips in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

When I reach home, the smile on my face is replaced with a frown. I'm forgot that I'll be home alone. Both of my parents are working and so is my sister. I unlock the door and entered my house then I sighed. The house is a mess. It's always my job to make the house clean. I went upstairs to my room to put my things and change into some comfy clothes then start cleaning the house.

I look to the clock at the wall and it shows that it's only 2.00 p.m. The faster I did the chores, the faster I get to rest and do my homework. I picked up all the dirty laundry and put it in the washing machine to wash them. Then I start cleaning the house and wash all the dirty dishes in the sink. It's already 3.00 p.m when I finished doing all the chores. I'm so exhausted and decided to take a quick nap on the couch.

I was woken up by the ringtone of my phone. Without seeing who called, I press the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"The house better be spotless when I get home. If not there'll be no dinner for you. Do you understand?" 

By the end of the sentence I knew who exactly was calling me. My sister, Gemma. At first I just nod then I forget that she can't see it. I spoke to the phone tiredly, "Yes I understand."

She just hums into the phone and said her goodbye. I took a glance on my phone and it shows it's 4.30 p.m then I put my phone on the coffee table and sit properly on the couch. I better start doing my homework now so I can rest at night, I thought to myself. I got up from the couch and went upstairs to my room and finally start doing all my homework.

By the time I finished my homework, I heard that the front door is being unlock and opened. My sister have return home from work. I quickly keep all my homework in my schoolbag and went out of my room then downstairs where my sister is. She was walking around the house and surveying every inch to make sure that I have indeed clean the house. When she's done, she turned to me and said, "Dinner's on the table. I have already eaten so you eat by yourself okay?"

I just nodded in understanding then she went up to her room to do her own thing. I went to the dining table to eat my dinner. While eating I think to myself, What happened to the cheerful and loving sister I know? Is that person buried deep inside her? I miss the old days when we're just having fun together as a sibling. I didn't noticed that I was crying until I feel that my cheeks are wet from all the tears that stream down my face. I quickly wipe the tears and finish eating my dinner.

After that I went in the living room to watch some television. There's nothing fun on the television so I let my thoughts empower me again. If only I could turn back time and change my whole life I won't be living like this and I will be happy. I keep on replaying all the sweet memories when I was happy in my mind until I let out another sob. I look at the time and it's almost 10.00 p.m so I decided to go to bed. My parents aren't home yet so I guess they've a busy schedule today. I turned of the television then went to my room. I took a quick shower and changed into my pyjamas then went straight to bed. This is when I finally let out all the tears I've been holding and cried myself to sleep just like every other night.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis P.O.V

When I first looked into the emerald green eyes, I knew there's something wrong with the curly haired boy. During gym class I see that he's having so much fun with his friends and classmates but I knew that he's just faking it. I wanted to know what's going on in his life. I don't know what's happening to me or why I care about him but there's a feeling that I need to keep him safe.

After gym class I waited until everyone leave the locker room to lock it. After 15 minutes I went to the locker room. Suddenly someone bumped into me. I tried to steady him by holding to he shoulders and see who it was. I was screaming on the inside because it's the boy that I wanted to see.

"Oops. I'm so sorry." He mumbled while trying to stable himself.

"Hi." I chuckled to him.

He look up and we made eye contact for the second time. This time I observe his beautiful green eyes. I can see that he indeed is trying to shield the real him from the world but I can see through it with his eyes. Maybe people can lie who they are on the outside but when you really observe the eyes, we can read what's happening on the inside. He was the first one to break the eye contact by looking down. 

"You alright there?" I asked with concern in my voice

"I- uhm Yeah I'm alright." He answered. I noticed that he was stuttering then he look back up at me and smile. I can he's just faking it. I really wanted to know what's happening to him behind close doors but maybe next time.

"You did great during gym class just now. What's your name love?" Well that pet name just slipped out of my mouth without thinking.

"Uh thank you Mr. Tomlinson. My name is Harry." It looks like he's nervous with my presence. I tried to make him comfortable around me so I can get to know him better and maybe help with his problems by asking him if he needs a ride home, "Do you need a ride home Harry?"

"No thanks Mr. Tomlinson. I can just walk home like every other day." He kindly declined my offer. I was a little offended because he prefer walking all the way home instead of letting me drop him off but I quickly push that aside.

"Ouh okay. See you on the next class." I said and give him a little wave before leaving.

During the drive home, my mind can't stop thinking about Harry. It keep on telling me to help the boy out in any possible way. When I reached my driveway, suddenly I remembered that I haven't lock the locker room. Shit. I was too caught up about Harry that I forgot to do a simple task. I was just hoping that the other teacher won't notice the locker room is not locked.

I make it a mission for Harry to be comfortable with me so he can open up to me about everything and I will do my best to be the person who he can called as home. I can see that he put his guards up high to everyone but it's time for him to let his guard down and let it all out and be vulnerable in front of someone who can help him and that someone is me. Hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry P.O.V

Every day without fail there's always at least once my mind drifts to think about my gym teacher and I don't even know why I'm thinking about him. It's gym class now and I shove that thought behind my mind. Finally, I see him walking through the door and told us to gather around him.

He instructed us to go warm up and jog 3 rounds around the gym. When I was about to leave, I feel a strong arm holding my shoulder. I turn around and of course it's no other than my gym teacher. "Harry I would like to have a chat with you after class. Please be in my office after you've showered and change." He said calmly.

I was shocked but I just answer with,"O-Okay Mr. Tomlinson." He then let go of my shoulder and I went to my friends to do the warm ups. 

"Everything alright mate?" Niall asked me while doing the warm ups.

"Uh yeah it's fine. Mr Tomlinson just wanted to see me after class."

"Why does he wanted to see you?" Liam asked with a confused face.

I just shrugged but inside I'm wondering, Why did he wanted to see me? Did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble? All sorts of question pops up. Nonetheless, I put my worries aside and just have fun during gym class.

Gym class is finally over. Slowly, my worries came crawling back to me. I hit the showers and changed my clothes then walked to his office. I was literally shaking in front of his office door. I took a deep breath to calm myself and knocked on the door.

I waited until Mr. Tomlinson to say come in and I open the door slowly and poked my head into the office. "You wanted to see me Mr. Tomlinson?" I asked nervously.

"Yes Harry. Come in and have a seat." With that I entered the room and close the door behind me then taking a seat in front of me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I couldn't wait any longer and questioned him.

"No Harry. You didn't caused any trouble. There's a reason I wanted to talk to you." I tilt my head to the side with confuse written all over my face.

"I'll just get straight to the point. The moment I see you, I can sense that you're having a problem. Yes I see that you're having fun with your friends and always smiling. When we made eye contact the other day, I can see right through you. I can see the sadness and pain in your eyes. I guess you've been through a lot that you build a strong wall. You may have everyone fool by your happiness but not me. I know that deep down you're just not as strong as you seem."

When Mr. Tomlinson was done talking, I'm in total shocked. How can he read through me like an open book by just making eye contact?! "Uhmm I- I do-don't know what you're talk-talking about Mr. Tomlinson." Damn with me stuttering like that he sure know that he's right about all the things that he just said.

"Look Harry. It's fine to build a wall but what's not fine is that you bottled up all your feelings and never let everyone know how you really feel. What I'm trying to say is, I am here for you when you need to let it all out. It's not good to hide away all the feelings." Mr. Tomlinson looked at me with concern eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I couldn't help but ask him. 

"I'm just trying to help you. You can't keep shielding yourself from the world. One day you can't take it anymore and you'll kill yourself. I don't want that to happen to a sweet and loveable person like you Harry. You deserve the fucking world and-" I can't take it anymore and let the tears I've been holding out and cry until I'm a sobbing mess. Mr. Tomlinson quickly got up of his chair and walked to me then scoping me up so he can place me on his lap. I keep on crying to his shoulders.

"Shh baby. It's okay let it all out." He just hold on to me tighter until I stop crying.

Finally I move my face from his shoulder to look at him. "Thank you da- Mr. Tomlinson" I whispered and hoping he heard what I said. I don't know what I was thinking but luckily that word didn't slip out. He's just so caring about me and I've never meet someone like him.

"There there little one. Just let it all out okay? I'm here for you." He said and kissed my forehead. I nod slowly and a small smile make its way to my face.

"Can I drive you home this time baby?" 

I hid my face at the crook of his neck to hide my blush and just nod to him.

"Alright let's go then. You've got all your things with you?" I nodded again then slip out from his lap so he can pack up. We walked over to his car and he open the passenger door and I thanked him then enter his car. He slip to the driver's side and then he start to drive away from the school parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

It was silent during the whole ride to my house. When we reached my driveway, he park the car and turned to me. "Harry I'm serious with what I was saying moments ago. You can't hide yourself forever. I will be here when you're ready to let it all out. I don't want you to commit suicide when you can't take it anymore. I care about your well being." He said sternly.

I just nod in understanding and said, "Thank you Mr. Tomlinson for the ride and everything." opening the door to slip out of the car. Before I can get out he grip my arms and I look back at him. "Please just call me Louis from now on. Only refer to me as Mr. Tomlinson during gym class okay?" He told me.

"Ouh okay Mr.- I mean Louis." He let go of my arm and I flash a smile at him then get out of his car and into my house.

After I entered my house, I close the door behind me and place my body against the door then slide down to the floor, knees pressed to my chest, my arms wrapping my knees. I'm finally alone to think everything that just happened. Nobody has ever discover this side of me. Louis was the first person ever who can read through me like an open book and by all the words he said to me, he really do worry and care about me. I just let my guard down and cried in front of him for fuck sake! He's just there and let me cry on his shoulder. Never in my life I thought someone will discover the real me until Louis appeared out of no where. 

I think I started to fall in love with him. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, want him to be my anchor, want him to take care of me, and most importantly, I want him to be my daddy. Wait- all of this can't happen! He's my fucking teacher and he's like 4 years older than me. It's illegal to have a relationship with a teacher but I can sense that he have the same feeling towards me. Hope my guts are right about his feelings.

After all the thinking and a little more of crying, I finally got up from the floor and went to my room to change so I can start on cleaning the house as usual. I wish for one day that I can change everything back to the time when my life is perfect. When I'm done with all of the chores, I plopped down on the sofa and turn on my phone to look at the time. It's already 6.50 p.m which means that my sister is going to be home soon. I was planning to take a quick nap but suddenly the door is being unlock which means that my sister's home. I just sighed, tired by everything and wishing that this day to just end already.

"Dinner's on the table. Just eat first if you're hungry." My sister told me as she was placing the food on the table. I answer with an okay and as usual, she went up to her room. After I heard that her room door is closed, as if on queue, my stomach starts to make sound which indicate that I'm hungry. I can't believe how hungry I am after all the crying and doing the chores. With that I went to the dining table to eat my dinner.

After dinner, I was so tired so I went straight up to my room to clean myself up then landed on my comfy bed. For the first time in forever, I didn't cry myself to sleep but thinking about my gym teacher and dream about the things I want him to do to me.


	8. Chapter 8

When I got home from sending Harry, I went straight to my couch in the living room and I started to crumble. I can't see the boy like that. My heart shatters at the sight of him crying. He looks really vulnerable. He's such an innocent and kind boy and he deserve the fucking world but it didn't happen like that and he has been through a lot at a young age. He doesn't deserve to go through all of that for fuck sake! I'm hoping that he will warm up to me sooner and spill it all out to me so I can just take care of him the way he deserve.

I finally found my energy and got up from the couch and into my room to have a quick shower before ordering take out for dinner. While I was showering, my mind drifted to one word that Harry almost said but didn't. What was that word again? D.. Da... ah yes! Daddy! Looks like Harry is one kinky little boy. I don't mind being his daddy if that's what he wants. 

Suddenly I start thinking about his plump lips. How it'll feel like against my own lips. How those lips would also feel like sucking my cock. I bet it'll feel amazing. And those curls. I just wanna pull it while I fuck his pretty face. I was too caught up imagining that I didn't even notice that my cock's getting hard and I start wanking myself. Just a few more strokes and I was coming while screaming out Harry's name.

After I get out of my high, I realise what I did and my eyes widen automatically. Get yourself back together Tomlinson! I just wanked thinking about Harry. What am I going to do with this? He's my student and we can't be in a relationship. Its against the fucking law! I sighed. If only we meet in different circumstances, I won't hesitate to make a move right now. I just need to stop thinking about it and control myself around him. I need him to trust me. For him to know that I'll always be there for him through everything. For him to just let it all out so he can finally have a fresh start of life with me.

I got out of the shower and changed into some sweatshirt and joggers. I took my phone from the nightstand and order pizza for dinner. I went down to my living room and watch some television while waiting for my pizza to arrive. After dinner I went straight up to bed and sleep dreaming about a certain curly haired boy. Little did they know the curly haired boy is also dreaming about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a long time! I'm busy with uni so I hope you guys understand. I will try my best to update as often as I can. Thank you for all the kudos! Love y'all <3 Anyway follow my twitter @srhloveslouis I'll definitely follow back :)


End file.
